


Break the Silence

by SongofThunder



Series: Zelink Month 2018 from tfloosh [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Zelink Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: Day three of oneshots for Zelink Month 2018!





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Announcing Zelink Month August 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403062) by tfloosh. 



> I had to do this! I may have missed out on the first two days but no way in hell was I missing the third! The fourth (tomorrow) is "The Great Outdoors" so it'll likely be another Breath of the Wild fic. And I'm writing the first two- "Distractions" and "Photograph!"

She was trembling when she looked at him. He was looking away, talking to Paya.

She did not hate Paya- in fact, she liked her. She was quite like her grandmother, one of Zelda’s dearest friends- despite the fact that she didn't exactly have Impa’s unwavering courage.

Courage, like Link’s. Courage that need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.

Her own words were true- she did not remember exactly what Link had done that made her think of him as brave.

But she did not forget how he was- courageous, kind, reckless.

A friend. To her. Despite how she'd been to him, despite her fears- he'd been one of the few brave enough to try.

She'd barely spoken to him.

In the two days since he'd freed her, she'd had yet to say more than “Thank you.”

Perhaps it was all she'd needed to say, she told herself. But no. She needed to tell him more. If not for him, then for herself.

Paya was smiling when she left Link, to walk up to Impa’s house. Link sat down by the fire, almost as if he was waiting.

Perhaps he was waiting. In fact, that was most of what he had done.

Was he waiting for her to speak? The thought made her tremble. She had never been good at being the first. That had always been Link. He initiated the conversations. He was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He was the one who had solved pretty much all of Hyrule’s problems in less than a year.  _ And  _ defeated Ganon while he was at it.

She had to admit. Impressive.

Actually, maybe that was why he was waiting for her. After so long- perhaps he wanted the relief of having  _ her _ start the conversation.

But she was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Thinking these thoughts didn't give her the courage to act on them.

How would she speak to him? And what would she say? The only thing she'd end up doing is glaring at him, when he didn't deserve that at all.

After all he'd been through… he didn't deserve her scorn. Not when he had done so much for her. And she cared too much to do that to him.

“Goddess Hylia,” she whispered, “kill me now.”

Stupid thought! She  _ was _ Hylia, and Hylia was she. And if Hylia killed her now, there would be no more princesses. And when Ganon awoke, there would be no one to defend it.

All because she was afraid to talk to Link, who had saved her, and who had essentially unlocked her sealing power.

Not that he knew that, of course. She doubted (no, she hoped) he remembered.

But the Shrine of Resurrection had stripped him of everything he was.

She looked again at him; now Link was chasing two silver-haired children around the village. And laughing. 

When was the last time she had seen him laugh? A hundred years ago. When she'd chased him with that frog, and first realized how she felt.

No, it hadn’t stripped him of everything. Only his memories. But he was still  _ Link. _ He was still the same brave idiot who had fought off the Lynels in Eldin. Goddess, he had fought the Divine Beasts, and Ganon, without a scrap of memory to help him along.

He was still the same person who had tripped over his own feet trying to get away from her because he'd been trying to not trample the silent princesses she had just told him were so rare.

...Would it really be so bad to speak to him now? She owed him that much. At the very least, she owed him a decent conversation.

She stood up. Two days was long enough. It was time for her to break the silence.


End file.
